Clinical tissue specimens are considered to be important resources in treatment of diseases or development of novel drugs. In research institutes or medical institutes, tissue specimen samples suitable for specific diseases are managed with the present cases, utilized as important sources to diagnose causes of diseases and stored to verify the subsequent patient disease history. Institutes that perform biopsy of domestic patients should obligatorily store treated specimens for five years or longer. In some cases, the treated specimens should be stored for a long period of time in case of needing research and follow-up examination of patient diseases.
There are cassettes for medical tissue specimens in need of histopathologic examination or for laboratory animal and plant research, as apparatuses for handling tissue specimens of patients or tissue specimens for laboratory animal and plant research. These cassettes are cases made of a synthetic resin material for treating and storing treated tissue specimens.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional cassette for tissue specimens. FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional cassette for tissue specimens in which a cover is separated.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the cassette 10 for tissue specimens includes a body 11 that contains, treats and stores tissue specimens, and a cover 12 detachably mounted on the body 11. The body 11 and the cover 12 are provided with a plurality of rectangular vent holes through which air passes. Also, the body 11 is provided at the front surface thereof with an inclined plane 11a. Identification information of tissue specimens stored inside the body is recorded in the inclined plane 11a. 
Tissue specimens in need of pathological examination are contained and stored in the cassette 10 having the configuration. Identification information to exhibit tissue specimen information is recorded in the inclined plane 11a of the cassette 10, in which tissue specimens are stored, and is used to confirm tissue specimen information stored in the cassette 10.
The process for recording identification information in cassettes to exhibit the tissue specimen information is carried out by manual operation or using a cassette printer. A process for matching and confirming tissue specimen information and identification information stored in the process of recording tissue specimen identification information in cassettes is required, thus disadvantageously consuming a long period of time. Also, when the corresponding tissue specimens are examined again or sample tissue specimens are utilized, after the cassettes subjected to examination are stored, identification information recorded in the corresponding cassettes are searched and confirmed one by one in a storage box to identify the corresponding cassettes. For this reason, a long period of time is required for position tracking and information recognition, thus making management difficult. Accordingly, there is a demand for methods for rapidly and easily identifying and managing tissue specimen information stored in cassettes.